


【鹰与狼】她永恒的情人

by Thealchemist1991



Category: IAUR SAGA: The Legend of the Kings
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealchemist1991/pseuds/Thealchemist1991
Summary: 【过激车。直接描写。未成年有。耽于享乐的凯勒布莱安和总是发情的莱恩。】他们太默契了，简直像是天作之合，没什么能插足他们之间；这让人嫉妒，当他们深深地接吻，那看上去就像永恒的恋人。——《伊阿乌尔征战史：列王纪》
Relationships: Ryan Gustav Angard/Celebran Sigurd Sigmund
Kudos: 2





	【鹰与狼】她永恒的情人

他刚十四岁没多久就被逮到叫着她的名字自慰，在她靠近他的时候还一边呜咽一边结结巴巴地掩饰着，结果在她把手放在他肩上的一瞬间就射了出来，满脸通红地望着手上的狼藉急得哭了。多么可爱，当然她会原谅他的。

他们正处于那种性欲旺盛的年龄，一旦尝过一次快乐的滋味便很容易在接下来的一阶段内变成堕落的色情狂。于是他们开始互相抚慰，但凯勒布莱安强硬地坚持他成年之前不准插入。于是莱恩边发了狠地捏着她的乳房，边急躁地在她的腿间磨蹭自己硬得发痛的阴茎，直到她那火烫发肿，烂熟而多汁的肉缝收缩着让凯勒布莱安小声尖叫起来。完事以后他们得自己处理床单和衣服，注意别让仆人们说闲话，免得传到别人，尤其是盖拉诺尔的耳朵里。

莱恩一旦发起狠来，很难受的住，和平日那种谦卑温和的样子截然不同。他的力气很大，很难不在她细腻的皮肤上留下一连串瘀痕。尤其是因为不能真正地交合，他总带着一种急切气恼的心情。他的阴茎和他的动作一样难以敷衍了事，往往一阵下来让她骨头几乎散架，浑身甜蜜地酸痛着。倘若这个时候莱恩还想要，那她就懒洋洋地溜下来跪在床上，趴在他的腿间给他口一发。她的嘴是含不下那根阴茎的，只能含个一半就双颊酸痛，下颌好像要脱臼。而且凯勒布莱安更喜欢躺着吃白食，莱恩也不会强迫她，所以她就像舔什么糖棒似的一点点舔过去，亲吻时发出响亮的声音，红润的嘴唇贴着皮肤吸吮，沾染上那种淫靡的味道。也许这更像一种心理上的满足，在男孩急促的喘息呻吟中她的穴口也开始淌水。她无师自通地在他快射精的时候含住他的前端，阴茎在她的腮边顶出一个鼓包，而她双手虚握着的姿势让她看上去更像一只趴在他耻骨间的小动物。然后她半睁着双眼，眼角泛红地抬眼看他，终于让他忍不住释放出来。凯勒布莱安缓慢而仔细地清理自己，他连忙伸手想帮她擦掉脸上的一点儿白浊，却被她迷迷糊糊地含住了手指，甚至张开嘴让他看到粉红的舌头上剩余的一点儿精液。莱恩头一次骂了脏话，脸涨的通红，几乎怀疑凯勒布莱安是不是有魅魔的血统。他很想继续下去，但是凯勒布莱安明确地禁止他做更多，这让他急得像只咬着尾巴团团转的小狗。

成年的头一天晚上，他便借着那副还带着稚气的奶狗脸急不可耐地溜进她的卧室，而她也以同样的热情回应他。她说不出话来，话到嘴边都变成破碎的哭喊和呻吟。她被翻过来又翻过去，听着男孩在她耳边说着或是恳切或是带有攻击性的话语，在射精的时候像小狗一样呼哧呼哧地喘气。她带着一种温柔的包容抱住他宽阔结实的身躯，让他把头放在自己的胸膛上。他摸索着咬住她的乳房，舔舐吮吸她肿痛的乳头，让她更加湿润和柔软。

是的，情欲会让一个人失去自己的自制力，即使是凯勒布莱安也不免如此。她像发情的兔子似的变得发烫颤抖，不停地叫着；高潮中她的内壁不规律地收缩着，这太舒服了。她双腿间的那温暖而多汁的巢穴第一次使用便紧紧咬住他，几乎卖力地舔着他，让他头皮发麻。他的阴茎形状很漂亮，笔直而上端带着弧度，粗硬火烫，颜色完美，是那种让凯勒布莱安几乎面对着就会开始流水的那种。凯勒布莱安边被操得汁水横流边翻白眼，说那种下流的糙话，说要做个和他阴茎一模一样的按摩棒，这只招来莱恩更用力的操弄。在高潮的结尾他把自己狠狠地往里捅，不容置疑的力道像是攻城锤，把软绵绵的求饶声从年长者的喉咙里逼出来。她混沌的脑子里无法思考，早知道这么舒服她可能会等不及他成年就爬到他床上用屁股操他了。

她一边快乐的呻吟一边流泪，一边还不停地索吻。这可能是她的坏习惯。她是精于撒娇的，但是莱恩的强硬让她失去了余力这么做。没法从她的话语里理解她究竟是在叫停还是在要求更多，于是莱恩借着他年轻旺盛的体力和一点儿不忿的情绪继续稳定地操着那个不停流水，发出令人脸红的水声的洞，甚至捅得更深。凯勒布莱安尖叫起来，她感觉自己的肚子要被撑破了——她晚上贪吃了不少腊肠和甜面饼，现在又被塞进一个大家伙，这让她感觉自己像是塞满了奶油和馅料的馅饼，正在被情欲的高温烤熟，边儿都被烤的金黄卷起，而多汁的馅几乎要从哪里漏出，把她撑破。呕吐感是那么真实，让她充满一种病态的兴奋和耻辱感。

或许我该给你口一发来结束，但我真的太撑了。凯勒布莱安混乱地说。我们都怎么了——这真是令人恐惧。这是什么？  
我爱您，凯勒布莱安。莱恩边喘边说，声音沙哑。凯勒布莱安那慵懒而总是毫不在乎的心脏轻易碎裂，贴着他的胸膛发出混合着希望和迟疑的声响。我爱您。他又说了一遍。明明现在的情况是凯勒布莱安被赤裸地操进床垫里，她确在这一刻犹豫着，仿佛慢了一拍似的——她在感情上总是异乎寻常地迟钝——感到甜蜜的痛苦。

到最后她只能任由莱恩把她翻过来从后面再次插入，她粉红色的舌尖露出一点儿，眼泪和唾液糊在了床单上，在微弱的烛光中亮晶晶地反光。她的身上也被汗水和体液糊得一团糟，青紫的瘀痕，齿印和吻痕遍布，有一种淫荡而放纵的美感。她像是刚熟的水果，被揉捏得流出汁液。他再一次顶到她的深处，而凯勒布莱安摇摇晃晃地支撑着自己的四肢，放荡地摇动自己的腰；这让他一下子顶到她的子宫口，让她在酸痛和快感中近乎晕厥。从疼痛中缓过来后，她挣扎起来，而莱恩帮助她翻过身面对他。射出来。她喃喃道，声音嘶哑而充满渴望，然后用尽最后一点力气去抱住他的头吻他的嘴巴。这一下两个人都喟叹着高潮了，快乐的浪潮拍击着他们肉体的堤岸。

这作为他们两人的第一次未免有些过于激烈，好在凯勒布莱安至少没流什么血。她完全脱力了，而莱恩终于挥霍完多余的那些精力，有些愧疚而温柔地帮她擦拭干净。他们像两只餮足的动物一样蹭蹭鼻子，她酸痛的四肢使不上力气，于是这只疲惫的猫滚到被褥中睡着了，不一会就轻轻打起了呼噜。莱恩爬进她的被窝，把缩成一团的凯勒布莱安抱在怀里，恍恍惚惚地一同坠入梦境。

**Author's Note:**

> Deja vu！


End file.
